


the devil's water

by mihael_jeevas



Series: how to tell if someone loves you [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihael_jeevas/pseuds/mihael_jeevas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're trolling through Europe looking through a wayward messiah. Drunkness inevitably ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the devil's water

**Author's Note:**

> (written for the prompt "kanda/lavi, drink me." could be read as a follow-up to the first work in this series, but not necessarily connected)

To the surprise of absolutely no one, Kanda Yuu is a terrible drunk. He’s just as bossy, angry, and antisocial as normal, but alcohol makes him whiny and loud-mouthed on top of it. Lavi finds it delightful.

He’s never been bothered by Kanda’s less than cuddly temperament (though Lavi maintains the clingy ones are always the people you least expect). More than anything, he finds it entertaining, and maybe a little endearing. And it’s not like Kanda’s actually succeeding in cutting his head off, so really, why shouldn’t he enjoy Kanda’s company? Considering that Kanda was the one who lent him a shoulder to lean out to get out of that disgusting Noah torture chamber, Lavi’s content to stick with him no matter what his sobriety level.

They still haven’t found Allen, which is what Lavi expected, but is disappointing nonetheless. It’s easy to forget that despite his polite facade, Allen’s still a street kid at heart. There’s no doubt he’s going to try and make finding him as hard as possible. As much as Lavi usually loves a challenge, the thought of chasing Allen all over Europe and being chased by Noah and akuma the entire time is exhausting.

So maybe he lets himself drink more than he know he should. And maybe in said “more drunk than he should be” state he eggs Kanda on when Kanda starts a bar fight in a joint called “The Rabbit’s Bottom” (of all the places in the world, they end up hammered in a place reminiscent of Lavi’s ass. Go figure). And perhaps he ends up very narrowly avoiding a chair to the face and they end up taking off without paying their tab. But they’ve been hanging off the edge of the Earth for years now, so why not have a little fun before they fall?

At least, that’s what he told himself as he crouches into an alley while his stomach done cartwheels. Kanda, bless his heart, manages to look annoyed and disapproving even with glassy eyes and wobbly legs. It’s a testament to his lack of sobriety that even after they’re far from the pub he lets Lavi continue to hold onto his wrist, the one Lavi had grabbed almost instinctively when they were running for their lives from what appeared to be pirates.

For some reason, that mental image is suddenly the funniest fucking thing Lavi has ever encountered and he is honest to God _giggling._

“What—-what are you—your problem?” Kanda slurs, which just makes Lavi laugh even harder, tears welling up in his remaining eye.

“Yuu, yuu, yuu,” he says, as if Kanda’s name is the most important thing he’ll ever speak. “Yuu, _listen._ ”

Kanda raises an eyebrow, listening.

“… _Pirates._ ” That brings on a fresh round of giggling, and also causes Lavi to slip on a pile of wet newspaper and nearly land on his ass. Fortunately, an inebriated Kanda’s reflexes are still much better than most sober people, so he’s able to reach out and catch Lavi before said ass hits the ground.

“Stupid fucking idiot,” Kanda mutters.

“‘Mmph,” is Lavi’s brilliant reply. To be fair, the fact that his nose is buried in the front of Kanda’s shirt is currently occupying much of his brain’s capacity. He smells ridiculously good considering they’re been in and out of bars and brothels for the majority of the day. It’s something spicy, but also somewhat sweet at the same time.

“Are you … _sniffing_ me?”

In this case, like most cases with Kanda, honesty is probably the best policy. “…Maybe.”

“What the f—” Before he has a chance to rant, Lavi cuts him off by smashing their lips together. It’s the sloppiest, most awkward kiss he’s ever had (Kanda bites his tongue, Lavi’s almost sneezes into Kanda’s mouth), but somehow manages to be profoundly satisfying. At least, until Lavi has to shove Kanda off (a task easier said than done) to empty the contents of his stomach onto the pavement. And even though Kanda clicks his tongue and mutters in disgust, he reaches over holds Lavi’s hair back through the spell.

If that isn’t romance, Lavi thinks, nothing is.


End file.
